


Cal Price's Stage Observations

by rice_bubbles



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: I love Simon, M/M, but come on, i love cal, i mean bram is too, listen. cal is cute, simon vs me crying, this was for an english assessment alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_bubbles/pseuds/rice_bubbles
Summary: In which Cal Price eats donuts, mocks Taylor, laughs at Martin Addison, sings Newsies a million times and denies his crush on the ever-present Simon Spier.





	Cal Price's Stage Observations

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 1- Term 1:   
My first year as stage manager.

I didn’t get to pick the play that our theatre group is producing, but I helped Miss Albright to choose from certain options. We’re doing quite a good one, a musical too, which are always fun to produce/watch. The musical is named Newsies, and will require many participants to play various New York newsboys, which I’m sure Taylor Metternich will help to attract.  
Here are the main roles we need to fill to put on the production:   
Jack Kelly- The main role.  
Crutchie- Supporting the main. Quite important.  
Katherine Plumber- Female lead. Very important- strong female character and love interest.   
Joseph Pulitzer- Main villain. Very important to plot, has solo song.  
Davey Jacobs- Male lead support role- plays larger role in act 2.  
Medda Larkin- Not particularly important to the plot. Has solo number.  
Spot- The ‘Jack Kelly’ to all of the Brooklyn newsies.  
Race, Specs, Finch- Various newsboys with individual lines in some songs.  
I’ll write in the next rehearsal to tell you how many people turned up.

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 2- Term 1:   
The turn-out was a little forlorn at first, I’ll admit, until Abby Suso, Nick Eisner, Leah Burke and Simon Spier arrived, generally brightening up the atmosphere. Spier and Suso seem to be interested in the theatre production; Eisner seems to be hesitant about joining the band. Leah is presumably there for moral support or due to general boredom. I wasn’t surprised to see that Martin Addison arrived early enough to rival Taylor herself- he’s a well-known theatre lover, and as annoying as his taste in musicals and humour is, his dedication is quite admirable. All in all, Miss Albright and I are still relying on Taylor’s cult following to become background newsies, but a little less than before.

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 5- Term 1:   
Auditions were today. The results were very pleasing. Sure, some of the younger girls have voices that could shatter a window, but Miss Albright tells me that that’s just what Broadway likes. I’m not Broadway, and I don’t like their voices one bit, but I try to be calm and accepting- and honestly, they’re a valuable asset to the musical if they can hold a tune. Surprisingly, Martin Addison was cast as Jack Kelly, with Simon Spier playing his loveable pal Crutchie. Martin’s personality type is more similar to Crutchie’s in my opinion, but he does have a stronger voice than Simon, and will do well- if he’s a good actor. Simon’s charm fits Crutchie quite well, though he’ll need a bit of coaching to help with his vocal range and projection.   
The results for the two main female roles are what surprised me the most - Abby Suso, a first-year in terms of Theatre Group, is playing the lead female role of Katherine Plumber. I admire Miss Albright’s decision to make her the lead instead of Taylor, but I agree with her, of course. Abby’s energy and personality fits Katherine’s to a T, and Taylor’s role as Medda Larkin means that she’ll get to sing a show-off type of solo. Signing off for the day- proper rehearsal starts next week!

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 6- Term 1:   
First proper rehearsal! Well, so I thought. Didn’t turn out to be much of a rehearsal, but we’re going well. Taylor’s having a hard time adjusting to the fact that she’s not the leading role for the whole production, and she’s being a pain in the ass. ‘Well,’ as Simon says, ‘there’s nothing that a box full of sugar can’t fix!’ After listening to the soundtrack and to Taylor’s chattering about how she simply must have the script memorised or else she’s going to be a complete and utter failure, we decided to send an eager freshman to go get powdered donuts from the crappy place around the corner of the school. It was a good time- I honestly wish we had more rehearsals like it. Simon seemed to be enjoying himself, mostly because of the donuts. His group kind of lit up the whole room, singing stupid versions of Broadway songs and fooling around with costumes and sets. So, yeah. It was good.

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 10- Term 1:   
When did this become a Simon diary? I feel silly looking at my previous report. Anyway, today was the last rehearsal for the term. Everybody was in a relatively good mood because Taylor was at home sick. She’s probably mortified. Simon’s group had gone over their parts at the local Waffle House, and were relatively prepared for today. Most of the cast knew Jack Kelly’s part in all the songs at least, so that was a start. Miss Albright taught everybody how to split up the music into their different parts by ear, and told them to get the words of all the songs down in the upcoming holidays. We’re handing out the scripts today, so we can have a run-through of it next term. It’s funny seeing people scrambling over highlighter colours and boasting about the amount of lines that they have. Simon seems really happy with his role as Crutchie. Signing off for this term! 

 

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 11- Term 2:   
We ran through the script for the first time today. Everything was a little chaotic because Taylor wouldn’t stop correcting other people on their lines, but we got through it eventually, and we even had time to sing along to the soundtrack. Simon has been taking a couple vocal classes with Miss Albright at lunch times on Tuesdays, and his range has improved. He’s getting into Crutchie’s character more, and works better with Martin in terms of singing. Taylor, as expected, nailed her song, but glared at all the juniors who sung along with her. Martin solved the problem by belting the song at the top of his lungs, and encouraging others to do the same. Taylor acted furious, but she was holding back laughter. I love our cast.

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 16- Term 2:   
I haven’t been keeping this journal thing up recently. I guess I’m too engrossed in all the fun of theatre group! We’ve been having more rehearsals lately to really get stuck into our parts, and finalise the songs before we really get into choreography and cueing and such. We’re all very busy- it seems that we forgot that the production is in Term 4 of this year. We have a lot of work to do! The singing is going well- the music in Newsies is quite up-beat and fun, so learning parts doesn’t seem like much of a chore. The juniors are finally in tune, and Taylor is finally happy with her role. Abby is a very enthusiastic and impressive Katherine Plumber. Martin is turning out to be a great Jack Kelly, and Simon is such a good Crutchie that he’s been charming everybody- not just me.

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 23- Term 2:   
Upon re-reading the contents of this binder, I’ve come to the conclusion that anybody who reads this will most definitely think that I have a crush on Simon Spier. As a side note: I don’t. But I can’t focus on that. Back to what I’m here to write about: Theatre Group. The Almighty, the Powerful, the Most Enjoyable Part of School! I love it all. The bad auditions, the good auditions, the dusty costumes and the mums that sew up new ones, the terrible snacks, the lighting and sound crews getting excited over a spotlight finally working, the days where we don’t do much, the smell of freshly printed scripts, the freshmen practising bows, the croaky voices, the coffee runs, the sound of Miss Albright’s passionate directing, the crew, the people.

Cal’s Stage Observations, Rehearsal 26- Term 2:   
Do I like Simon Spier? I can’t stop looking at him. I think he caught me one time. He looks good in costume. He looks good when he wears his glasses. I think I like him. This isn’t what theatre group is about, but I get distracted by him. I’m supposed to be quiet and reserved, but I want to go and talk to him. Should I? I don’t really have any connections with anybody in his group, but Bram sometimes talks to me in English class. It shouldn’t be this hard. I’m going red. Shit. I just have to tell myself that I don’t like him.

It’s that simple, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This was for a fan-fiction unit in my English class. It was surprisingly fun! Getting to write SVTHA fan-fiction and classify it as schoolwork is practically a thing of dreams. I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
